El sueño de un artista
by Chris2001
Summary: Aqui otra historia.. La universidad de Bellas artes en Francia una promesa que quieren cumplir los dos..sus vidas estan incompletas,se conocen sin saber que ya se conocian.. los dos con actitudes opuestas que conocian,los dos desde que ven se odian,sin saber que se enamoran con el tiempo.. negandolo por el amor de infancia que tubieron pero no lo saben. Si quieren saber mas leanlo!
1. Recuerdos

**El sueño de un artista**

**Antes de comenzar, la historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie.. los personajes serán los mismos, Helga será igual de altanera, ironica, abusiva, y obviamente también estará su parte dulce y tierna, Arnold será igual de caballeroso, generoso, alguien que ayude a todos, pero también será orgulloso ese toque será mio..**

**Advertencia: Hay algunas escenas fuertes, la canción que canto Arnold no es mia es de un anime llamado SCHOOL DAYS, canción INNOCENT BLUE.**

**Capitulo.-1**

Flash back

_-Geraldine! Geraldine!_ decía un niñito llorando_

_-Que pasa Arnold?_ dio una linda niñita rubia con un moño rosa corriendo a verlo asustada_

_-Ayuda me duele! Me duele!_ decía llorando_

_-Ahh.. ya tranquilo ves.._ decía con una curita poniéndosela al niño en la pierna_

_-Gracias.._

_-Que problemático eres.._

_-De premio te puedo cantar?_

_-Claro cantame algo_

_-__**Brillo celestial que un descendió  
De ese cielo azul hasta donde estoy yo**_

_**Ooh, lo unico que pude yo hacer  
Agachar la mirada y sonreir  
Ahora en mi corazón tu nombre se grabo  
Y desde mi alma te llamare..**_

_-Bravo!_dice la niñita aplaudiendo_

_-Ya veras sere cantante para hacer sonreir a los demas y me casare contigo cuando seamos mas grandes_

_-Lo prometes?_ dice estirando la mano haciendo seña con el meñique, haciéndole prometer que de grandes se casaran_

_-Lo prometo_ dice prometiéndoselo con el meñiquecomo toda promesa inocente de un infante_

Fin de Flash Back

-Geraldine!_ despierto otra ves con el mismo sueño, esa promesa.. Geraldine no te he visto ya se 10 años.. ahora ya tengo 18 y no te he olvidado.. hoy me ire a la universidad de Francia.. para ser lo que te prometi ser cantante para hacer sonreir a todos , solo falta casarme contigo.. si fuera asi de fácil..

-Buenos días hombre pequeño

-Hola abuelo..

-Ya mañana iras a la universidad eh.. la casa estará vacia sin Louise y sin ti.._ mi hermana menor se había ido a un internado en Londres

- no te preocupes vendre a visitarte a ti y a mis padres en las vacaciones

- eso espero.- ya empacaste?

- claro.. tengo todo listo para mañana..

- bueno te dejo solo..

- hasta luego.._ Geraldine.. Geraldine.. me pregunto como eres.. como estas..he aqui su vidatriste y monotoma

Flash back

_-Geraldine! Geraldine!_ decía un niñito llorando_

_-Que pasa Arnold?_ dio una linda niñita con un moño rosa corriendo a verlo asustada_

_-Ayuda me duele! Me duele!_ decía llorando_

_-Ahh.. ya tranquilo ves.._ decía con una curita poniéndosela al niño en la pierna_

_-Gracias.._

_-Que problemático eres.._

_-De premio te puedo cantar?_

_-Claro cantame algo_

_-__**Brillo celestial que un descendió  
De ese cielo azul hasta donde estoy yo**_

_**Ooh, lo unico que pude yo hacer  
Agachar la mirada y sonreir  
Ahora en mi corazón tu nombre se grabo  
Y desde mi alma te llamare..**_

_-Bravo!_dice la niñita aplaudiendo_

_-Ya veras sere cantante para hacer sonreir a los demas y me casare contigo cuando seamos mas grandes_

_-Lo prometes?_ dice estirando la mano haciendo seña con el meñique, haciéndole prometer que de grandes se casaran_

_-Lo prometo_ dice prometiéndoselo con el meñiquecomo toda promesa inocente de un infante_

Fin de Flash Back

-Arnold!_ otra ves Helga encerio! Ya vas 12 veces seguidas con el mismo sueño! Despierta ya no lo veras nunca mas! Arnold.. Arnold.. como estas.. donde estas..

-Aish! Estoy harta de estar enamorada de un sueño.._ casarnos eh? Seria tan lindo.. coji la almohada sonrojada imaginando si fuera el mi amor de la infancia , soñando cosas ya para adultos.. no! me ire a Francia a ser escritora y pintora..a cumplir mi sueño.. esta al parecer había cambiado de gustos y de cuerpo.. tenia unas hermosas curvas que eran muy notorias.. era muy bonita! Su cabello se lo pinto de negro con las puntas azules, y con un ran fleco cubriendo su ojo.. cabio también su actitud ya no era la niña linda y tierna de antes, se hizo ruda, ironica y a veces malvada.

-Olga a desayunar!_ ahí su padre el gran BIG BOB, todo mundo le tenia miedo, entre ellos todos sus pretendientes, una de las causas de que ella todavía nunca tuvo novio, otra y la principal de todas..su actitud..

- Soy HELGA Papá! Y ya voy!_ la relación con su padre no era la mejor esto se debía a la notoria favoritismo hacia su hermana PERFECTA.. lo mismo era su madre.. que a través del alcohol, era callada.. y admitia todo lo que Bob diga.. he aqui su vida sin su amor de la infancia.. triste y monotoma


	2. Universidad

**Capitulo.-2 **

**Universidad**

El dia era oscuro y gris, hacia frio y una suave ventisca, se enamoro de la ciudad de Ruen, una hermosa ciudad francesa cerca de Paris, la cual quería visitar después, BELLAS ARTES DE LA SRTA DANIELLE, quedaba a las a afueras de Ruen.

Que belleza de ciudad.. se decía a si misma, luego sintió que su estomago rugio

-si si ya te escuche vamos a comer.. _dijo caminando en esa ciudad que tenia el sentimiento de ser un pueblo francés antes de la revolución francesa, era hermosa.. tenia un toque hogareño que te hacia sentir en tu casa.._ haber.. donde hay una.._ no tubo que terminar la frase ya que quedo enamorada de una pastelería donde había unos dulces exquisitos, y se puso ahí enamorada de tantos dulces, la gente que pasaba por ahí la quedaba viendo diciento _que hace ahí en el mostrador?_ _ tengo que entrar!_ dijo ella

-Bienvenido.._ un apuesto joven en la entrada dándole un menú enseñándole una mesa

-Haber_… __Mousse__ de chocolate, Canelle, __Pain d'épices__, __Paris-Brest y un.. __Pêche Melba _

_-_ok.._ dijo algo sorprendido de todo lo que iba ella a comer_ algo de tomar?

- Una botella de agua - sale orden_ dice yéndose luego de unos minutos de una larga espera _ aquí tiene Srta. Espero que sea de su gusto

- eso también espero_ después de comer cada bocado y quedar anonada por tantos dulces exquisitos que había por fin se satisfago_ este.. la cuenta por favor

-son 36 euros_ dijo el guapo joven

- aquí tiene con la propina - gracias Srta._ ahí salió hacia la calle que era muy hermosa y rustica, podría jurar que ella estaba en un autentico pueblo francés de a mediados del siglo 18, alzo la mano para coger un taxi, y uno paro era un taxi color blanco _Hasta los taxis son diferentes aquí_ pensó

- _Bonsoir belle dame__ dijo el taxista

- _Bonsoir _este soy americana habla ingles?

- _Wii _perfectamente_ dijo con un hermoso acento francés

- este.. a la universidad _beaux arts _

- clago entre_ dijo este en un tono muy amable, este solo entro.

- Despues de un incomodo silencio este quizo entablar conversacion

- Primera vez en Francia?

- si es verdaderamente hermosa esta ciudad.._ Dice esta sonriendo

- si pero la mayoria de los turistas van a Paris.. Sin darse cuenta que esta ciudad es igual de magica..

- Tal ves es que la gente cuando piensa en Francia.. piena en la Torre Eiffel y esa esta en Paris.. pero si la gente conociera esta ciudad se enamoraría no cree?

- oh! Claro que si esta ciudad tiene una historia.. sabia que dicen que si esta aquí junto a la persona que ama estarán juntos por toda la vida _belle dame?_ _al oír esto su color de mejillas se volvieron de color rojo

- e.. este.._ decía esta muy nerviosa

- alguna persona en especial?_ _ Claro que si mi amado Arnold, mi amor de infancia que cada vez que pienso en el mi corazón se agita igual que un terremoto..! _ pensó la pelinegra

- no nada en especial tal ves la encuentre aquí.._ dice esta mirando por la ventana con cierta indiferencia

- se que no me incumbe pero.. usted estudiara por aui no?

- Wii_ dice graciosa - podría tener el honor de que es?

- digamos que quiero estudiar literatura y dibujo..

- oh.. le deseo buena suerte_ dijo con una bonita sonrisa_ pero.. el camino de un verdadero artista es muy difícil si en realidad quieres vivir de eso es muy probable que no lo logres solo con estudiar en esta universidad así que de una vez te digo esto ni siquiera es el principio para ti_ dijo con verdaderamente serio

- muchas gracias no se preocupe Sr. Que será un duro camino pero.. me esforzare al máximo para hacer lo que quiero no para ser reconocida si no para hacer lo que yo mas quiero y disfruto hacer.._ dijo con mucha esperanza en los ojos dándose cuenta el taxista de eso

- usted es muy especial eh? Espero que encuentre su verdadera felicidad

- Merci..

- llegamos.. el sector de _artiste __caché, _universidad _beaux arts_ _dijo señalando con su dedo indice en la ventana

- encerio dejeme.. ah_ dijo anonada eso era un universidad realmente ? encerio ? era como un Castillo hermoso.. _esto es realmente hermoso.. encerio vivire aqui?_

- esta es su parada..

- c.. claro_ dijo ya saliendo de su mundodijo saliendo del auto no sin antes, ya saliendo pregunto_ cuanto cuesta?

- digamos que es un regalo..

- Sr.. no podría..

- No se preocupe tengo la impresión de que nos volveremos a ver_ dijo ya prendiendo de nuevo el carro

- _Merci..__ se dijo a si misma un poco confundida ha eso se volteo para ver donde viviría y estudiaría los próximos 4 años. Ha eso entro al edificio principal cuando se dio cuenta que mas de 5 chicos se la quedaron viendo _Zopencos calenturientos.._ pensaba un poco molesta, ahí vio la recepción donde una chica joven estaba ahí sentada con una cara de seria

- Bonsoir.. este soy..

- Helga G. Pataki?_ dijo con una cara de desagrado_ si es obvio es la única que falta sus maletas ya están en su habitación. Llega tarde_ dijo con una cara malhumorada_ los americanos y sus costumbres.._ dijo en un susurro que de igual manera pudo escuchar

- mire Sra no se quien se cree para criticarme? y si yo vengo tarde es mi problema y si me vuelve a insultar_ dijo con altanería y malicia_ la vieja Betsy le encantaría conocerla_ dijo mostrando su puño

- c.. claro_ dijo un poco nerviosa

- dejaría de meterse en la vida ajena de los demás y podría decirme mi habitación_ dijo indiferencia como siempre era ella - w..wii habitación A9_ al escuchar esto nuestra pelinegra trago saliva

- la 1era planta?

-si, tiene problema?_ dice andando en su computadora ue estaba en la recepción

- ninguno… aquí?

- no.. en el edificio derecho este es donde dan las clases, en el edificio derecho están las mujeres y en izquierdo están los hombres, este es el que esta en el centro dan clases esta prohibido ir al edificio del sexo opuesto_ recalco la palabra prohibido

- si.. si_ dice virando los ojos, luego de segundos después ya se estaba retirando hacia su destino  
Ya tenia tres horas a su llegada a la universidad no pudo ver mucho de Rúen, aunque al principio se enamoro de la bella ciudad sabia que primero tenia que desempacar y presentarse hacer todo como es debido asi era su personalidad ordenada, perfeccionista, amable y a veces muy orgulloso asi era Arnold claro que también amable, generoso e inteligente, estaba caminando por las grandes extensiones de áreas verdes que había ahí, el era un amante de la naturaleza que aunque iba en contra de su personalidad lo era, _es hermoso aun cuando el día esta oscuro se ve realmente encantador_.

- Te encontré amor!_ dijo una voz aguda

- Esa voz_ se susurro a si mismo recordando cuando la conocido por primera vez

## Flash back ##

Un chico de 12 años rubio, algo alto y guapo caminando con un moreno alto que al parecer era de su edad también guapo mas alto que el con un muy raro peinado.

- Enserio viejo nunca dejas de sorprenderme!

- pero ese sueño otra vez..

- Pero es realmente imposible GERALDINE se fue de nuestra vida hace 4 Años!

- pero.. - pero nada Arnold no puedo aceptar que estés enamorado de una ilusión! Caray!

- pero que puedo hacer..

- primero metete en esa enorme cabeza que lo mas probable nunca mas la vuelvas a ver! Segundo socializa has amigas como ya sabes Geraldine no el único pez en el mar, si quieres consejos estoy aquí_ dijo en un tono presumido y Casanova, donde justo pasaba una bonita chica pasando junto a ellos caminando_ Anita como vas?_ dijo en un tono galante o eso creía el

- Piérdete Johanssen_ dice con indiferencia

- ya se le pasara_ dijo con esperanza

- lo que tu.._ no pudo terminar la frase porque se tropezó con una chica que al parecer de su edad

- lo.. siento_ dice tirado en el suelo apachurrado por la chica que estaba encima suyo

-e.. este.._ dijo viéndolo a los ojos anonada por esos ojos tan verdes de color esmeralda se lo quedo viendo un buen rato

- Disculpa?

- lo siento_ dice ya levantándose

- no importa fue culpa mía.._ como siempre de caballeroso Arnold

- Luisiana

- Que?

- mi.. nombre_ acercándose a el ya parados

- entonces..Arnold_ dijo este confundido

- me he enamorado!_ dijo con ilusión

- viejo ya valiste!_ dice Gerald poniendo su mano en mi hombro

## Fin de Flash back ##

Despues de eso Luisiana losiguio por donde el fuera, se cambio a su escuela a acosarlo, y luego se entero de que esta era hija de uno de los empresarios mas importantes del pais!, ahora el era su capricho! qe habia hecho para el merecer eso ! y lo peor ella alejaba todas sus pretendientes !

- lu.. siana.._ dij en un susurro con miedo

- amor mio ya estaremos juntos de nuevo !_ dijo ella prendiendose en su cuello besandolo en la mejilla abrazandolo por mil.

- como supiste ?_ dijo aterrado

- mi papi tiene contactos !_ dijo inocentemente

- si.. si_ dijo soltandose de sus abrazos_ sabes yo este.._ poniendo su mano por la nuca_ me tengo que ir !_ y se fugo corriendo como nunca lo habia hecho adentrandose mas al bosque ya viendo que esta ya no estaba dejo de correr e_spero no encontrarla de sorpresa.._ luego este vio a una chica agarrada de un arbol al parecer con mucha fuerza

- por que abrazas a un arbol ?

- eh ?_ dijo volteandolo a ver de quien era la voz masculina _de que hablas idiota ?

- idiota ?_ un tanto ofendido nadie lo habia llamado idiota desde que estaba en primaria_ quien es la que parece idiota agarrando el arbol ?

- perdon ?_ mirandolo de pies a cabeza_ cabeza de balon.._ dijo mirandolo un tanto desafiante

- mira niñita..

- a quien llama niñita ?

- a ti a quien mas ?

- no tengo tiempo para estupideces_ dice marchandose sin antes decir_ cabeza de balon_ dijo burlona

- que rayos le pasa a esa tipa !_ _ aunque su rostro e parece familiar.._

En otro lado del bosque..

- que rayos le pasa a ese tip con cabeza de balon !_ _ pero tengo el extraño presentimiento que lo conozco.. no es imposible !__ yo recordaria a la perfeccion a ese patan !_ dijo Helga caminadno un tanto molesta _abrazando un arbol ? encerio ?!_

## Flash back ##

Ella estaba caminando despues de hablar con la recepcionista, esta estaba caminando hacia su destino, pero le llamo la atencion ese bosque, ella no er auna fan de la naturaleza pro algo le atraia, asi que esta camino hasta lo profundo viendo todo, observando hasta el mas minimo detalle a su alrededor sin darse cuenta lo que estaba abajo suyo y.. PUM !

- Auchh !_ _ tengo que tener mas cuidado la proxima vez ! _penso sobandose un poco la pierna que habia ahi un poco lastimado aunque si podia caminar_ haber donde estoy ?_ dijo mirando los alrededores_ creo que me aleje mucho.._ _mejor me voy hacia mos cuartos la ultima vez que intente estar con la naturaleza.. fue cuando fui niña Scautt y termine con una picazon del carajo.. al haberme caido en una hierba venenosa.._ _que recuerdos.. que fue eso ?_ escucho un ruido acercandose un poco asustada se prendio de un arbol que estaba mas cerca.

## Fin de Flash back ##

Asi que el que me asusto fue el_ dijo apretando los puños caminando hacia afuera del bosque_ eh llegue !_ djo un poco cansada por todo el viaje_ por fin !_ dijo caminando con los ojos cerrado -

ahi !_ grito alguien que sin quere lo hizo caer

- perdon.. pero no te das cuenta que estoy caminando ?!

-si lo siento.._ djo levantandose

-espera si tengo entendido.. los hombres no pueden estar cerca del edificio de las mujeres _ luego se lo quedo mirando por un momento_ y creo menos con una camara -

-lo siento niña pero no estoy aqui para lo que crees..

-porque todos me dicen niña_ susurro

-disculpa ?

-nada..

-bueno solo estoy aqui paar fotografiar la fauna..

-claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra_ dijo con ironia_y si haces eso porque no vas a tu lado ?

-porque aqui ahi mas diversidad oh encerio bueno apartate de mi camino_ dijo ya que este estaba al frente suyo, haciendolo aun lado no sin antes haber sentido una mano cojiendola del brazo_ disculpa ?_ dijo virandose viendolo no sin sentir un flash a sus ojos

-queria una foto tuya ahora si te puedes ir_ dice soltandola

zopenco.._ dice ya retirandose interesante chica..

**Hola los pocos lectores que me leen ! si se me demore mucho este no estan largo como quise que fuera pero no se preocupen que subire mucho mas seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones y para los que han leido mi otro fic ya lo estoy escribiendo, como se han dado cuenta las actitudes no son exactamente las mismas.. ya que tiene un toque mio.. las pocas palabras en Frances no son gran cosa ! asi que no se preocupen por traducirlas, si se dieron cuenta Arnold y Helga se odiaron a primera vista ! claro que sin saberlo ya se conocen dejen sus reviews ! porfa ! asi me alientan para seguir este fic igual gracias los que me leen, paz y amor ! **

Chris2001


	3. Compañeros

**Capitulo.-3**

**Compañeros**

**Arnold Pov.**

Caminaba un poco molesto hacia mi habitacion, ¿era posible encontrar a una chica mas molesta que ella? imposible!, creo que no me hara bien estar tan molesto ppor nada, resople.. subi las escaleras de mala gana, pensando en esa chica aunque al principio me parecio tierna luego vi que era insoportable.. bueno Arnold enfocate en cosas mas importantes como... como.. ah! como sera mi compañero? solo espero que no sea egocentrico.. o mujeriego.. solo pido eso.. pero si todos son como esa chica estoy perdido!, ya cuando estube en mi piso camine hacia mi habitacion que se me habia asignado, ya afuera de la entrada para abrir la puerta, me detengo al escuchar musica clasica? asi que este esta apoyado a las artes profundamente no soy fan de esos generos, yo prefiero rock pop o jazz para relajarme, al menos es calamado, pense abri la puerta y al parecer no solo habia llegado, sino que decoro la habitacion con un monton de fotografias enmarcadas colgadas en las paredes, me quede viendolas eran my buenas

- veo que viste mi habitacion_ dijo alguien atras mio, vire y mire a un chico tras mio

- hola yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar_ dije con sarcasmo

- de nada_ dijo con un poco de arrogancia entrando a la habitacion_ no estoy muy acostumbrado a tener compañero de cuarto, el año pasado estube completamente solo

- y dejame adivinar fue porque quisiste_ dijo yo tambien entrando a la habitacion

- exacto, eres rapido mmm.._ dijo mirandome, por lo cual me puso algo nervioso, pero no iba a dejar que nadie me intimide y me puse firme mirandolo tambien_ 1er año

- si y tu 2do fotografia_ dje mirandole la camara que estaba colgada en su cuello

- y tu en canto Shortman

- c..como sabes..

- tu nombre? mis metodos_ dijo acostandose en la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana viendo al techo_ no es lo unico que se, eres de Hillwood, viviste ahi toda tu vida, eres un buen cantante nato, sin antencedentes criminales tienes una hermana menor que estudia en Londres y tu ahora viniste aca a cumplir tu sueño.. nunca te dire como, solo te dire que nunca iba a dejar a cualquiera que sea mi compañero y no lo conosca._ dijo este de lo mas relajado, se levanto y camino hasta la salida_ voy a tomar un baño, no metas mujeres al cuarto.._ dijo burlon llendose, ok este chico me da miedo, como puede saber tanto de mi? ya se ! es my obvio debe ser rico y contrato un dectective.

Creo que no puedo hacer nada, pense alzando los hombros me acoste en la otra cama y pense como seria mi vida a partir de ahora? me preguntaba eso una y otra vez.. no sabia nada de lo que me esperaba pero.. solo se una cosa.. solo una cosa.. nadie.. NADIE.. me va a detener para cumplir mi promesa.. mi sueño.. y despues de todo esto te buscare.. te buscare..y te encontrare.. despues de esto me quede dormido..

**Fin Pov. Arnold**

**Pov. Helga**

Despues de esos dos incidentes me fui a mi dormitorio por fin, subi hasta la ultima escalera cansada maldiciendo a la que designo los dormitorios, porque justo a mi me toco el ultimo piso? porque no rayos ahi un maldito ascensor?, ya cuando deje de quejarme al llegar al dormitorio que se me habia asignado, entre y vi todo decorado de la manera mas femenina posible quede boquiabierta y un poco asqueada, visualize a la que seria mi compañera, acostada boquiabajo en la cama con su laptob y unos auriculares que al parecer gracias a eso no me habia visto o mas bien escuchado.. cerre la puerta de4 un portazo para que ella escuchara algo que fue efectivo ya que se asusto y sobreexalto, y se cayo de la cama

- H..hola_ dijo levantandose sobandose la cabeza

- Hola_ dije con indiferencia_ se puede saber porque decoraste la habitacion asi?

- b..bueno este yo.._ dijo jugando con sus dedos, odio pensar esto pero me parece algo tierna

- da igual.._ luego vi mi lado de la habitacion las mochilas vacias, me acerque a ella amenazante_ que hiciste con mi equipaje?_ dije mostrandole el puño

- y..yo yo.._ tartamudeaba haciendose mas atras, hasta que choco de espalda con loa pared, y me puse al frente, la vi tragar saliva y por fin dijo_bueno yo.. parecia que llegarias tarde y cansada.. y lo que querias era dormir en vez de desempacar.._ dijo mirando abajo

- gracias_ dije ya saliendo de enfrente de ella hasta la cama que estaba desocupada, aunque creo que su acto fue de confianzudas, lo hizo con buenas intenciones.. creo que no odiare a mi compañera..

- este yo me llamo America..

- America?_ dije extrañada aunque es un bonito nombre es algo raro_ Helga

- lindo nombre_ dijo sonriente, al verla me di cuenta que era bonita, no era muy alta, pero si delgada, tez blanca y ojos marrones con cabello castaño_ y que estudiaras?

- literatura

- oh.. yo.. estudiare.. este_ djo jugando con sus dedos, rayos siempre hara esto?_ pintura

- ahh.._ dije, realmente no me parecia eso, tal ves pàra estudiar canto.. pero ahora que lo pienso apenas puede hablar en frente mio.. peor con un monton de gente_ esa es una pintura tuya?

- s..si la hize hace una semana_ dijo mirando al suelo

- ahh.. buena hasta mañana quiero dormir America.._ dije bostezando

- ah.. ok.. ahora apago mi laptob que duermas bien_ fue y cerro su computadora y apago la luz

- lo hare_ me dispuse a cerrar los ojos, pero solo pensaba como seria mi vida? no.. deja de pensar en eso.. solo duerme.. pero y Arnold? ahh.. no te preocupes ya veras.. algun dia lo veras de nuevo y el nisiquiera se acordara de ti..

Abri los ojos ya que escuche un ruido, me sente y vi que America se vestia

- que haces?_ dije frotandome los ojos soñolienta

- ya son la 10:00 a las 10:30 debemos ir al auditorio, todos los nuevos

- criminal!_ me queje y escuche una leve risa de parte de ella, me levante y fui a canbiarme

**Fin Pov. Helga**

**Pov. Arnold**

Ya estaba listo para irme, pero al parecer alguien no.. pense mirando a Alan durmiendo feliz de la vida, alze los hombros, y fui al auditorio, aunque me aburrire, ya que son las tipicas platicas de bienvenida.. puff.. ya cerca de mi destino, senti un fuerte abrazo, no hace falta verla ya se quien es..

- que haces Luisiana?

- amor mio no te vi ayer en la noche.. y ahora te veo estoy tan feliz!

- cierto en que te inscribiste?

- bueno dijeron que no era muy buena cantando asi que me inscribi para ser _patisserie_.. siempre me habia gustado hacer dulces_ dijo feliz, aunque es odiosa y afixiante muchas veces, sus dulcfes son muy buenos

- ah.._ dije cerrando los ojos un segundo y senti tropezarme con alguien_ l..losiento_ dije en el suelo

- oye tu cabeza de balon no te das cuentas quien esta en frente?!_ dijo molesta, esa voz la reconoceria..

- ah.. es la niña mono_ dije burlon, levantandome viendola a ella en el piso que tambien se levanta y quedamos frente a frentea

- mejor callate.._ dijo pero alguioen la interrumpio

- Helga_ dijo la chica a lado suyo agarrandola de la blusa

- ok.. adios camaron conm pelos_ y se fue dejandome con la palabra en la boca es de verdad odiosa! espera se llama Helga!

- que fue eso?

- nada.. mejor vamos..

-ok.. y te cuento que hize en las vacaciones?

Aente la cabeza resignado

**Fin Pov. Arno**ld

Entraron al auditorio, cada uno por su lado, el auditorio estaba muy lleno.. habia siquiera unas 300 personas.. esperaron a la directora y esta entro, en el escenario cojio un microfono y dijo

- me escuchan?_ el auditorio completo dijo si_ buenos dias alumnos nuevos, hoy estamos aqui a darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos artistas extranjeros y nacionales, realmente estoy feliz por ver tan buenos talentos aqui, les enseñaremos para cumplir sus sueños_ esta ultima frase quedo en el pensamiento de Arnold y Helga _cumplir sus sueños__ me llamo Alice Charron, su directora, pero no solo estoy aqui para decirles eso, queremos enseñarles que para triunfar tenemos que trabajar en equipo, asi que le vamos a asignar equipos cada equipo tendra varios talentos por ejemplo un equipo tendra: una pintora, una _patisserie, _una escritora y un fotografo, ya tenemos las listas asignadas, ahora las dire.._ dijo muchos equipos hasta que finalmente.._ equipo 13 Pataki Helga, Andreson America, Shortman Arnold y Brandom Andrew

**Fin del cap!**

**No escribi mucho lose pero queria subir! porfis un review no les cuesta nada!, escribi sobre Alan por que me encanta ese personaje! como ven queria crear equipos para que los dos convivan obligatoriamente jeje un revfiew plis bye Chris2001**


End file.
